


Between Meetings

by Rebeccaseal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, festus laughing, why was the canon ending so unsatisfying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeccaseal/pseuds/Rebeccaseal
Summary: Leo and Calypso think. A lot. Mostly about each other.





	Between Meetings

When Percy had left, Calypso missed him. She missed him like crazy, as she had with all the other heroes that ended up on her island.

But when Leo left, it had been another story. She'd watched him sail off and vanish. And she'd cried herself to sleep every night after that.

Eat. Sleep. Eat. Sleep. The cycle was endless, and there was no way to escape. She'd actually, truly liked him, and it wasn't just the stupid curse that made her like him. Calypso had maybe even loved him. It was too cruel.

So she waited. She waited on that tiny island and made clothes. She cleaned. She harvested. She made her island look perfect, all so he'd come back for her.

Leo hadn't wanted to leave. Hadn't wanted to leave Calypso behind like every other hero before him. But he had. And everyday after that, he looked toward the horizon, wondering where Ogygia was. And he dreamt of Calypso's face every night. Though he felt half alive without her, the dreams at least kept his nightmares at bay. For that, he was grateful.

Calypso packed. She packed all she could (which wasn't much) and tried not to focus on the passing days. Remembering was painful, but that was her curse. To be left behind. She was used to it, by now, and yet it still stung. She dreamt of them all, the heroes who left her behind. She dreamt of them, and yet they always turned away, always left her behind.

Being dead was not fun, but Leo knew it was worth it. And besides, coming back alive sounded that much better on his resume. He even didn't mind the physician's cure. Although it was kind of like being electrocuted while walking through a swamp.

Soaring over the clouds on Festus and knowing he'd died was probably the greatest gift he'd ever gotten. Not that he'd gotten many. Calypso had been one of the good ones.

For some reason, the memories of heroes besides Leo Valdez started to blur. The memories didn't seem as sharp, the heroes not so handsome, the yearning not so painful. She didn't mind. She preferred it that way. Being torn in one direction was better than however many it had been.

As he glided towards her island, a smile broke out on his face. "I'm coming, Sunshine," he whispered. He wouldn't leave her. He'd sworn on the River Styx. He'd sworn on everything he could.

As she looked towards the horizon, the clouds cleared for an instant, revealing a vision that had to be a hallucination. Calypso didn't care, though. Even if it was another punishment from the gods, she wanted whatever happiness he could give.

As the two flew off on Festus, Leo whispered, "Heroes are overrated. You don't need them, just me."

"Because?" Calypso couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not a hero," Leo explained, grinning. "I'm just a handyman who came back from the dead with a metal dragon."

"I'll do it for the dragon," she replied, leaning in to kiss him.

Festus made a sound that seemed suspiciously like laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on 12/26/14.


End file.
